Godlike
by Whispering Mink
Summary: Tales had it that the Rakuzan caves were inhabited by Akashi, the god of victory. In an effort to stop Akashi's cruelty, Kuroko, the crown prince of a nearby kingdom, volunteers as the god's next sacrifice.
1. Honesty

_Once upon a time, in a land inhabited by man and gods, was a small prosperous kingdom by the name of Seirin._

 _Seirin was one among many kingdoms in the land who lived solely because of the gods' generosity. Every year, during the winter, Seirin would send one young male or female in their late teens, to the infamous Rakuzan caves as a human sacrifice._

 _Tales had it that the Rakuzan caves were inhabited by Akashi, the god of victory. Through Akashi's blessing, Seirin had been able to withstand military pressure from neighboring countries for decades, despite their overall inferiority._

 _However, tragedy befell the kingdom of Seirin when it was least expected it. One winter, the crown prince of Seirin, Kuroko Tetsuya, vanished with no immediate explanation, only bringing one thing:_

 _The ceremonial gowns worn by the god's next sacrifice._

 _Countless rescue teams were sent, but out of a hundred men, only a handful returned alive. one man told the ghastly tale of hell flames swallowing armor and flesh alike, and the haunting vision of slit irises adorned in gold. The man never became himself again. However, before succumbing to a permanent state of madness, the man did confirm that the crown prince was still alive and well._

 _ **How**_ _or more importantly,_ _ **why**_ _, no one knew._

 _That was until Seirin's rowdy, yet reliable captain of the kings' guard, decided to do the rescuing himself – setting a long chain of events into motion._

* * *

Aomine's gaze fell upon the being sprawled across the cold stone floor. The young male was shivering harshly in a futile attempt to keep warm, and if Aomine had not been trained by the best to keep calm and rational on a mission, he would no doubt had felt bad for the kid.

Aomine was perplexed by the transparent look of the male – he looked sickly pale, almost ghostlike. An unnatural hue lingered in the air, as he approached the other, making Aomine grow increasingly uncomfortable.

The male laid before him was about the size of a male in his late teenage years, and despite trembling limbs, signaling discomfort, he looked unharmed.

Odd.

Such a thing could not be possible. Upon closer inspection, the male did not merely look unharmed. He looked impeccable, perfect, not a single scratch or bruise adorned slim pale limbs.

A normal child would have been devoured long ago by the god dwelling in the caves. Aomine was sure of that. No one actually saw what happened to the human sacrifices, few people dared approach the Rakuzan caves in the first place, but fact was that no sacrifices returned alive – drawing your own conclusion was not hard.

As Aomine approached with careful steps, he immediately recognized the garments worn by the young male. He was encapsulated in soft flowy fabrics, forming a robe-like piece, painted in countless shades of blue. Adoring his wrists and ankles were light chained silver bracelets, giving the look a feminine edge.

Sacrificial gowns.

Matching the colors of the clothes, were locks of blue messy hair, which was a telltale sign that Aomine had found his target.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

The crown prince of Seirin.

Kuroko finally lifted his head from the stone floor to look at Aomine.

Big blue eyes, the color of the bright morning sky, met him. The male's expression, however, remained blank. The hint of unanswered questions lingered in the air; yet, Kuroko did not flinch the least nor give away any inner thoughts.

"Oi." Aomine broke the silence. "Are you Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Kuroko's blank expression wavered in the fraction of a second. However, he did not answer.

Aomine sighed and dropped to his knees in front of the smaller male.

"Hey, sweetie, unfortunately, I don't have all day, and I don't intend to stay here any longer than necessary – I have people who wait for me at home and they would appreciate if I returned in one piece.." Aomine cocked his head. "I'll ask you once more. Are- you- Kuroko- Tetsuya?"

Bright blue eyes softened and the male born as Kuroko Tetsuya nodded faintly.

"Great." Aomine huffed. "I came here to get you. Did not expect to actually find you though."

Kuroko used his hands for support, as he propped onto his elbows – muscles trembling when they were put to use.

"How long have I been here?" Kuroko's voice was faint.

"3 months last time I checked." Aomine replied. "You caused quite a ruckus back at home." He studied the other once more, his gaze scrutinizing. "Tell me, how are you alive again?"

Kuroko shook his head. "That is not important." He insisted, voice suddenly urgent as if the smaller male had realized something important. "You need to leave, immediately."

Aomine blinked in confusion. "Leave? I intend to, but not without you." Was this small fry trying to give him orders? He might be a prince, but he were here to rescue him. One had to look long and hard for ungratefulness of that caliber.

Kuroko's gaze came alive with a sudden surge of intensity, completely catching Aomine off guard. What had previously been a blank expressionless face immediately turned strong, determined and made the bluenette look more his age – that age being 18 years. "If you do not leave immediately, I can't guarantee that you will make it out alive. He might think you came here to take me away."

Aomine frowned. "But that's exactly what I'm here for." He sighed. "Listen, I'll get you out of here, you don't have to worry your pretty head with anything, just enjoy the ride."

"You don't understand!" The bluenette's voice snapped, worry lacing the depths of bright blue eyes. "You'll end up like the last rescue team!"

"You underestimate me kiddo." Aomine scractched the back of his head, trying not to seem fazed by the other's worry. "The one guy who actually returned after visiting this cave had clearly seen some shit, I'll give you that. However, I don't intend to stick around long enough to find out exactly what he saw or what happened."

Even though Aomine did not want to know, Kuroko was faced with the opposite dilemma.

He could not forget.

* * *

 _His voice had long since grown hoarse from the pleading. The back of his throat hurt and itched, yet he managed to suppress the need to swallow in the continuous pursuit of soothing the flames enveloping the Seirin troops._

 _If the god did not hear his pleas or simply decided not to abide by them, Kuroko could not know._

 _The foul stench of burning flesh invaded his nose, and the licking of flames and smoke took away the majority of his sight._

 _However, Kuroko knew exactly what fate met the troops. He had seen it happen several times before – pure concentrated flames melting through armor like butter, skin set ablaze before rapidly decomposing and the horrible gut-wrenching screams of men succumbing to a horrible painful death dug into his very core and stained him from the inside._

 _Despite the smoke stinging his eyes, Kuroko forced himself to gaze at the men as they met their demise, one by one. He would not look away. He would remember their deaths, even if no one else would._

 _After all, he was to blame for this._

 _Him and the god._

" _Akashi." He breathed the god's name, voice utterly broken. It was over, the screams no more._

 _The god slowly turned around to face him; a sharp yellow orb the first thing meeting him. The god's left eye shun as a beacon in the darkened cave, and made the ambivalent feeling of awe and disgust surge through Kuroko's being._

 _He could feel the remnants of magic linger in the air, causing his body to grow lighter and his head to buzz pleasantly. It was like being drunk on wine, he briefly thought, as the feeling only intensified with every slow step the god took towards him._

 _Akashi's lips tugged into the faintest of smiles and Kuroko braced himself for the other's words, once the very same lips parted to speak._

" _Tetsuya." His name felt like a slap when spoken warmly after such horrible deeds. "Don't mourn their deaths. I'm sure more will come for you tomorrow."_

* * *

"Listen, I'm sorry to do this to you, but you are ultimately going to thank me for it."

Before Kuroko could voice anymore of his concerns, he felt strong arms grab him by the waist and his lithe frame was thrown over the larger male's shoulder.

"Stop, you don't understand the danger of this!" Kuroko exclaimed as he scrambled to get out of the other's hold.

"You really are a light-weight." Aomine lifted Kuroko a few centimeters above the support of his shoulder, to emphasize his words. "Guess you wouldn't get a lot to eat in here, so makes sense."

"You have to put me down right now, or else-"

"Yea yea, quiet now, you can thank me later."

Kuroko was in no way pleased with being manhandled like a sack of potatoes. One, it was disrespectful and two, it put the knight in danger of meeting the same end as countless soldiers before him. Kuroko would not allow that to happen. Not if he could still fight to avoid it.

Even though the absence of Akashi had left him feeling weak and drained, Kuroko mustered all of his strength and threw his body to the side. The sudden jerk was enough to catch Aomine off guard, and the knight accidentally dropped him in the process.

The stone floor came crashing onto Kuroko's shoulder, and immediately a sharp searing pain shot through the area like a thousand nails digging into his skin.

Kuroko did his best to suppress the inevitable cry of pain, but the sound tore from his throat in spite of his best efforts. He did not have a lot of time left. The cry would no doubt cost him at least ten valuable seconds.

"Oi, be careful!" The knight was over him in a matter of seconds. "I'm sorry I dropped you, but that was totally your own fault - you should really refrain from doing sudden movements like that when someone is trying to carry you, stupid!"

The knight had honest eyes. Kuroko liked that. Despite the darker male's rough blaming words, Kuroko could tell that he was worried and felt guilty about the situation. This knight was just like the others: full of good intentions and his heart at the right place… yet, that very same goodness might turn out to be his downfall.

The realization that he had run out of time hit Kuroko harder than the stone floor, once a shiver was forced down his spine, and the small hairs on the back of his neck rose to attention.

He was here.

Kuroko did not even have to turn around in order to realize Akashi was close. Despite the two of them only spending a few months together, the bluenette was able to tell with almost complete accuracy whenever the god was nearby.

Judging by the warm feeling washing over his being, hazing his mind, and dulling the throbbing pain in his shoulder, Akashi was no more than 100 meters from them.

However, the prospect of seeing the honest knight turn into a crisp corpse had him not succumb to the initially soothing feeling.

Instead, Kuroko's voice cut through the momentary silence like a knife:

"Leave! Now!" He screamed at the dark-skinned knight, who instinctively jerked backwards at the intense sound. Kuroko pushed at the knight, shoving firm palms at his chest in an effort to make the other understand the urgency of their situation. However, the action only made more pain shoot to his injured shoulder.

Aomine was in a state of shock. Something was coming. Something horrible and unhuman. He could feel it crawl through his body like a powerful gust of wind and the sudden urge to flee almost overwhelmed him. Even though he had only felt it faintly before, Aomine knew what the feeling was.

It was pure concentrated killing intent.

The killing intent of a god.

"I can't just leave you here!" Aomine exclaimed. "He'll kill you!"

Kuroko's lips tugged into the faintest of smiles and though Aomine did not know the crown prince personally, he could tell it was genuine. The expression was laced with melancholia, yet, Aomine could tell the following words were genuine when Kuroko finally spoke up once more;

"He won't."

* * *

Kuroko smiled, satisfied, when the clacking of shoes resounded in the cave followed by a firm voice: "I'll come back for you, I promise!"

Kuroko could only hope the knight would not live up to that promise. However, the bluenette was worried the knight was the type of person to keep his promises. What a bother. Here he had saved the other's life, yet he was still eager to lose it for someone like him.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko inhaled sharply when his name was spoken with a strong velvet voice. e hHe He had heard his name spoken from those very same lips countless times before, yet, it never failed to send jolts through his body.

Usually, Kuroko was a strong personality. He kept most of his emotions bottled up to appear prim and proper, like a prince should do, but his emotionless façade was simply first line of defense for more intense emotions. Right now, Kuroko felt overwhelmed with the need to face the god, yet he knew it was an inevitable encounter. He had helped a soldier escape. Again.

However, he would not let his weakness show. He was a human facing a god, but he did not intend to let the other know that if he could avoid it.

"It is beyond me why you still care so much." Akashi's voice held no amusement, nor bewilderment - cut thin and straight to the point. "One more wouldn't have done a difference, would it?"

Akashi could not have been any more wrong. It meant the world to Kuroko. He knew exactly how many had perished to Akashi's magic – 82 to be exact, and that was not counting the ones who managed to carry their burned bodies out of the cave, probably to die of excruciating pain before they could get to any sort of help. Every single life counted. At least to Kuroko.

Kuroko did not turn around to face the other. He did not have to.

"You take life for granted, Akashi." Kuroko spoke in the most unaffected voice he could muster. The god's presence hazed his mind, but he refused to succumb to the numbing sensation. "You may be a god, but that does not make your actions more right."

"Does it not? You are my property. They come here, trying to steal what is rightfully mine. They seek their own death coming to these caves, thinking me to be a merciful fool. They deserve every lick of the flames for their disrespect."

Kuroko swallowed discreetly when the god's voice seemed to come closer with every passing second.

"As a god, my word is law, my will is always right, and I cannot do wrong. I am absolute."

Kuroko's fingers flexed instinctively in frustration. He knew it was a lost fight; it had been like that from the start. The god known as Akashi was too blinded by his own believes to reason with. He felt the anger bubble just beneath the surface, but he managed to push it to the farthest corner of his mind before it took hold of his body.

"Why do you keep holding your hand over me?" Kuroko asked instead, wanting to distract the god's mind from the murderous train of thought.

A low chuckle filled his ears, making him shiver. He still did not dare to turn around when the other spoke up.

"Does Tetsuya wish to die with his troops?"

Kuroko shook his head lightly, trying to ignore the other's breath brushing against his nape. He was struggling to keep standing with the immense magical pressure from the other. "No. I do not. I wish to live long enough to make you realize that a single human life is worth just as much as yours."

Akashi was silent for a bit. Then, with no warning, a hand clasped tightly around his right shoulder.

Kuroko's head whipped to the side, bright blue eyes watching long slim digits clutching the injured area firmly. His first instinct was to draw back, yet, he knew that might be a bad idea. Instead, he bit down on his lip tightly to ignore the pain as it traveled from his shoulder and through his body.

"Tetsuya does not realize how fragile humans are…" Akashi spoke, voice barely centimeters from Kuroko's ear. "…how little effort it takes to turn them into dust." The words felt like a threat, yet Kuroko knew that he had been at the god's mercy ever since he had stepped foot into the caves. If Akashi wanted to, he could have killed him long ago.

The god's aura felt like a natural warmth embracing Kuroko much alike a heavy blanket. He had grown accustomed to the warmth, he lived it, breathed it. The pleasant buzz filling his head and body, and numbing some of the pain in his body. It all stood in very stark contrast to the insistent hand at his shoulder.

"However, you, Tetsuya, are not as fragile as you make yourself out to be. I see potential in you. Hidden possibilities only I can bring forth – yet, you seem to be ungrateful of my hospitality, why is that?"

Kuroko inhaled harshly to speak - the pain still strong, but dulling with every second of the god being so incredibly close. "You're not showing me hospitality." He felt like a plaything. Something Akashi could kill some time with. "This a prison."

Akashi seemed to contemplate his words in earnest before speaking up again. "Tetsuya is free to leave if he so wishes."

Kuroko shook his head lightly once more. "No." his voice laced with sadness. "I can't. More than one thing is keeping me here. You know that – don't make a fool out of me, Akashi, it is not befitting of you."

He felt the need to lean back into the other, feel Akashi's magic directly against his skin, but he refused to be swayed even when his body and mind screamed for the energy pulsing from the immortal being.

"You came to me on your own accord." Kuroko could feel Akashi's fingers shift lightly on his shoulder – the thin fabric of his gown rustling and creating friction against the tender skin. "I did not force you to come here, dressed up in those gowns. By the laws of Seirin, you belong to me now. You gifted yourself to me – as a sacrifice."

Kuroko's breathing grew harsher. "If that is true, and you accept me as one of your sacrifices, why have you not devoured me like the stories says you would?" He remembered the books and fairytales he had read as a child.

"Patience, Tetsuya."

Kuroko exhaled suddenly when the god's presence grew fainter and the hand at his shoulder vanished. The pain at his shoulder disappeared with it, but so did the buzzing of the magic. The bluenette finally allowed his head to snap back towards the other, catching a glimpse of long black gowns and fiery red locks of hair.

Kuroko felt cold. His body started shivering again with the god's absence.

Though he did not want to, he slowly lifted his feet and moved after the other's aura.

Kuroko felt painfully human in the god's presence. However, the awe would not discourage him. It only made the bluenette grow more stubborn and even more set in his ways.

He would sway the god.

In time.


	2. Melancholia

**Chapter 2 – Melancholia**

 **10 years earlier.**

Small pale fingers carefully touched the palace window in the hopes of somehow getting closer to the snowy landscape outside. Adorning the small boys head were soft locks of light blue hair and eyes to match, brimming with curiosity and innocence.

Kuroko was 8 years old when his mom brought out the fairy-tale book for the first time.

It was tradition that the royal children educated themselves about the gods from a very young age. Kuroko was no exception to the rule.

His mom had tippy-toed to reach the book on one of the highest shelves in the royal library. Kuroko could still remember the old worn out leather binding, and the gold-inscribed letters on the front – the book had always fascinated him, yet, he had never been allowed to touch it. Not until now.

"Come my child." His mom had called, and Kuroko tore his attention away from the snowy landscape almost immediately. "Let me tell you a story. A story of the gods."

Kuroko shuffled onto his mother's lap, eyes glued to the cover with the same curiosity he had previously awarded the snow. "The gods?" He asked - voice small and frail.

"Not just any god, Tetsuya." His mom chuckled warmly as she lovingly brushed long bangs out of her son's eyes. "The god of victory, Akashi."

Kuroko tried to reproduce the god's name, forming the syllables slowly in his mouth, yet he still struggled with the right pronunciation.

"Listen carefully, Tetsuya, it is important you understand what I'm about to tell you."

And his mother started telling the story, her voice as warm and loving as if she told any other normal story.

"Akashi, the god of victory, was one of the first gods to appear upon these lands." She started. "Akashi was a merciful god. Though being the god of victory, he still found great pleasure in the spirit of competition and granted his powers upon anyone respecting its virtues."

Kuroko's bright blue eyes scanned the first page in the book carefully. Depicted on the old paper were flames in nuances of red, orange and yellow, framing big black capital letters.

"The symbol representing Akashi has always been fire." She explained. "Tetsuya, what do you think fire represents?"

Kuroko contemplated the question for a few seconds. "Warmth?"

"Warmth, passion, sexuality, inspiration." His mother added, sending her son a small smile, knowing he did not currently grasp the full meaning behind all of the words. "But also equal measures of destruction and hate. You see, Akashi did not keep being the merciful generous god the land loved and respected."

"He did not?" Kuroko asked, clearly intrigued by the story.

His mother let out a soft sigh, before her features softened once more. "No, he did not." She started, sadness lacing her voice. "He became jaded. Consumed by the pursuit of glory, fame and victory in everything." His mother flipped to the next page. On the page were the very same flames as before; now primarily enveloped in a harsh bright yellow color, licking aggressively across the page in one big mess of color and sharp shapes. "His greed..." Her voice trailed off. "Turned him to embrace qualities of hatred, hatred towards man. Shove away the warmth and passion he had previously held dear. He became a completely different god."

Kuroko sensed distance in her voice, and tugged caringly at her sleeve, but his mother was already caught up in the past.

* * *

" _You seem to be lost."_

 _A hand was outstretched towards her – long slim digits inviting, yet she did not take the offer. She had been freezing a few minutes ago, but with the arrival of this new person, the unfamiliar scary caves became oddly warm. She used her sleeve to wipe the remnant of tears from her eyes, an effort to appear strong now that she was not alone, before speaking up in the most confident voice she could muster:_

" _I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."_

 _She remembered him clearly: the fiery red hair, the deep red caring eyes, and the warm smile that slowly tugged onto his seemingly soft lips. He was a handsome man, even the young girl could tell that much._

" _Your parents have taught you well" He chuckled mildly. "Come." He withdrew his hand and walked past her with the quiet elegance of a king. "You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. I'll lead you to the exit."_

 _She remembered watching his robes: They consisted of long black flowy garments, hanging loosely across his form. The deep open cut at his chest, allowed her a peek at the hardened muscles underneath, and the smaller girl withheld the need to blush in embarrassment._

 _However, the male did not seem to take offence._

 _She could not exactly explain why, but her instinct told her this person could be trusted. She was a small child and this was a male, at least double her age, yet, she could just tell from his eyes that he had no ill intentions towards her._

 _She grabbed onto the ends of his robes for comfort, as he led her towards the exit._

" _What is your name?" she finally mustered the courage to ask._

 _A warm soft hand found hers, and this time around, she welcomed it._

" _Akashi."_

* * *

"Why did Akashi become mean like that?"

Kuroko's mother met her son's gaze. "You see, Tetsuya, sometimes life isn't easy… not even for gods." She explained. "Akashi met hardships like any other being in this world and because of that he did not stay the same." She sighed softly and continued; "And it isn't easy being a god." Kuroko blinked in slight confusion when she tapped his nose teasingly. "Gods may be divine beings, but they are in no way perfect, you have to remember that."

Kuroko nodded, clearly taking his mother's words to heart.

"Was A-Akashi lonely?" Kuroko asked innocently, still having trouble pronouncing the god's name.

"What makes you ask that?"

Kuroko looked down at the picture book once more, small childlike fingers brushing against the parchment as if it would somehow soothe the depicted flames on the page.

"Loneliness makes you sad."

* * *

Kuroko watched Akashi's back behind clear blue eyes. They did not hold the same childlike innocence as the Kuroko from 10 years back; yet, they still brimmed with the same curiosity.

He remembered his mom's words clearly. The tale. The warning words that followed once she closed the fairytale book.

' _Do not ever approach the Rakuzan caves, Tetsuya, or you will never be able to leave.'_

Kuroko still wondered what his mother had meant. He knew sacrifices were sent to the caves in an effort to gain Akashi's favor, but not what happened to them once they arrived. Kuroko had yet to bump into any of the previous sacrifices, so the bluenette could not help but fear the worst.

To make matters worse, he vividly remembered the majority of the young boys and girls who had previously been sent to the caves. They all tried to appear strong, determined, and happy to be chosen to serve their country with the ultimate sacrifice - their lives. However, Kuroko could always sense equal measures of fear and anxiety radiate from their shivering bodies.

He wished he could have done something.

He wished he was stronger.

The familiar face of the newest sacrifice snuck up on his mind, and he had to fight hard not to be overwhelmed with the feeling of guilt.

"You are quiet today."

Kuroko's bright blue eyes immediately rose to meet warm red and searing yellow. When Kuroko had first arrived in the caves, he could barely stand when meeting the god's gaze. Now, however, he was able to lead a full conversation with the divine being – the only thing distracting him, was consistent trembles and shivers, when Akashi got particularly emotional.

He preferred to stand strong against Akashi; to hell with the fact that he was regarded a lesser being by the laws of the universe.

"I've been thinking…" Kuroko announced, voice monotone. "I've been thinking about you and the sacrifices." He finished.

Kuroko caught the glimpse of slight amusement in the other's eyes. Kuroko was always taken aback by how the god gave him his full attention when they were conversing – it was such an intense feeling, which forced to overwhelm all of Kuroko's senses and send him into a state of total and utter awe… yet, he refused to bow down to the sensation like some peasant bowing to his emperor. He would fight it.

"What about them, Tetsuya?" The amusement still lingered at the back of Akashi's tongue as he spoke. "You worrying about them won't bring them back, no matter how good you believe your intentions are."

Kuroko swallowed harshly when his worst fears were confirmed. He clenched his fist tightly, frustrated, wanting nothing more than to punch some sense into the other, yet, he knew that would be foolish.

His little display of defiance would no doubt have no effect and probably be met by nothing more than mocking laughter. The helplessness creeped up on him and the bluenette struggled to keep his temper under control.

"What did you do to them?" Kuroko's voice dripped with disgust.

"Nothing your mind could fathom." The reply was instant.

"Try me, Akashi." He spat back, the bluenette's words more poisonous than he had initially intended them to be. "You might be surprised at how much humans can do if you just gave them a chance."

Akashi's lips tugged into a faint smile, and Kuroko braced himself when the god approached him with steady steps.

"You are succumbing to hate." The god spoke, voice as calm and firm as always. "I can feel it clearly as it flows through your body and mind."

Kuroko held the god's intense gaze in check, and he inhaled sharply to keep his body from trembling when the god stopped right in front of him – no more than half a meter from him.

"Isn't it a powerful feeling?" Akashi egged on, slight excitement lingering in his voice and overall demeanor. "Mortal emotions are fragile and fluctuating, yet yours seem to be particularly concentrated."

Kuroko's body suddenly started trembling harshly against his will when long slim fingers brushed against the exposed skin at his throat. The shiver went through every inch of his body when he felt the direct skin contact and the need for air grew with it. He desperately inhaled air into his lungs; yet, it still felt like it was not enough. The tip of Akashi's fingers felt warm and soft.

"Does it really make you hate me so much? Knowing that I was the reason so many mortal beings had to die?" Akashi's fingers slowly, but surely, closed around the milky white expanse of skin at Kuroko's throat until the digits were firmly pressed against Kuroko's pulse. "There are endless supplies of mortals, and I only take what is needed – why does that conflict with your inner moral compass?"

Kuroko stood as still as he could, as the sharp yellow eye peered down at him with an intensity he had never experienced before.

"You put meat into your mouth every day to feed your hunger, yet, I've never heard you feel any sorrow for the lives of animals cut short. Do you realize how hypocritical your point of view is? You only worry about a select few. To hell with the creatures whom you have no formal bond with. Do you realize, Tetsuya, that we are not so different from each other after all?"

Kuroko's chest clenched tightly and his breath had grown heavy from the persistent skin-to-skin contact with the god. Even though the fingers at his throat might have been enough to make most people fear for their lives, Kuroko was not afraid of the god. He was too consumed in the warmth as it washed over his body, sharpened his senses yet numbed them at the same time. He felt hypersensitive, in a delirious state where his train of thought was repeatedly cut short.

"W-what did you do to them?" Kuroko finally managed to speak up.

Another knowing smile tugged onto Akashi's lips in reply.

"I'm about to show you."

Both of Akashi's hands closed firmly around Kuroko's neck, and the effort to keep standing became harder and harder with every passing second.

"You are strong, Tetsuya, most people would have dropped to their knees a long time ago." A hint of pride was evident in his voice. "Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't even need to touch them much, to have them fall into submission. However, you are very different in that regard."

Against Kuroko's own will, he slowly sunk to his knees in front of the god.

"That's it." Akashi spoke, praising.

However, Kuroko just felt belittled and mocked by the current situation. Him, on his knees in front of the god, as the warmth of fingers slowly withdrew from his neck.

The bluenette attempted to stand up again, but it felt like some supernatural force had him on his knees against his will, keeping him in check.

He refused to look up at the other. Instead, he looked straight ahead of him, into long flowy black garments and the peak of hardened muscles at Akashi's lower abdomen. Akashi had a textbook male body, and it was evident from the god's clothes that he did not particularly mind to flaunt what he had. He was lean and muscled and even though Kuroko had only seen the god, display his magical powers before, his body promised physical powers too.

"Look at me, Tetsuya."

Kuroko inhaled in surprise when a warm finger tilted his head up, and he was forced to peer into sharp yellow and the ambivalent warm red.

"All mortals have a speck of magic in them." Akashi spoke. "That is what I take."

Kuroko's eyes widened and he could feel the god bend down towards him.

"Some have less than a grain of magic in them, while others have enough to sustain me for years. Magic is the most concentrated in young adults - when their mortal bodies are at their prime. With the magic taken from them, their bodies decompose – like ash. No being, mortal or immortal, can continue to exist without magic."

Kuroko could feel the breath of the god linger against his face, and he did his best not to let it affect him. Their faces were terribly close now, and the sudden urge to touch the god, to erase the distance between them, washed across his body.

"You, Tetsuya, would no doubt be able to sustain me for quite some time if I decided to take your magic from you."

Kuroko flinched slightly when Akashi's fingers grasped gently around his jaw, and he let out a shaky breath.

"How can you tell that?" The bluenette breathed.

"Under normal circumstances, you would have succumbed to my magic a long time ago." Akashi's voice was low and soft. "And you would have given in to the desires tugging at your mortal body right now."

Kuroko did not want to face it or understand the needs filling his body. He wanted to touch the god, to run his fingers across Akashi's skin, feel the hardened muscles peaking from the open cut of garments across the god's chest. It was an overwhelming feeling. An innate need, a craving, a desire to have more skin-to-skin contact until he could finally clench the indescribable thirst forcing to choke him.

"W-why am I feeling this way?" Kuroko spoke, words shaky with disbelief. He had felt this way ever since he had met Akashi, but the feeling had grown with every passing day.

"You are in the company of a god; naturally, you would crave more of my magic."

Kuroko shut his eyes tightly when Akashi's grasp around his jaw tightened, and a powerful jerk made him look up at the god once more.

"You have become a leech, Tetsuya. You will grow hungrier, needier, until the hunger becomes unbearable. My aura will not be enough anymore, you will need my magic in a more concentrated form in order to survive. What do you intend to do once that happens? You can't fight the urge forever."

"I will." Kuroko spoke, trying to sound firm in order to convince the both of them. "I won't succumb to whatever this feeling is."

Akashi smiled, before a low chuckle rolled across his tongue and onto his lips. "Amusing." The grasp at Kuroko's jaw lessened, and the loss had the bluenette gasp softly. "If you manage to suppress the need, Tetsuya, I will immediately stop accepting sacrifices, how does that sound?"

Kuroko's eyes widened immediately and he looked up at the god with hope filling bright blue eyes.

"However, know that it is an impossible task." Akashi's yellow eye glinted. "But I'm sure that isn't of any worry to you."


	3. Friendship

**Chapter 3: Friendship**

Kuroko contemplated the events that had lead him into the arms of the god.

It had been a cold winter morning when the name of the next sacrifice was announced to the public. Like countless times before, the citizens of Seirin had gathered in the royal audience chamber, a steady buzzing of nervous chattering filling the large room in a display of nerve-wrecking anticipation.

Parents were clutching at their young sons and daughters, fear filling innocent eyes as streams of reassurance left the parents' lips - empty promises for everything to be okay.

Waiting was the worst part. No one wanted to be chosen, yet, it was a necessary evil for the country's survival. The parents knew that well and respected the tradition despite the sinking fear it brought each year. Being chosen meant certain death for a loved son or daughter, everyone was painfully aware of that fact.

Kuroko was, as always, present for the announcements - he had no choice. Clear blue eyes fell upon the large glass bowl in front of him. Inside of it lay at least 100 slips of neatly folded white paper and even though Kuroko's name was not written on any of the slips, it did not make the deed any easier.

Kuroko had been burdened with announcing the names of the sacrifices once he had turned 13. It was tradition that royal blood chose and announced the next sacrifice and despite the bluenette not having any power over which young child was sentenced to die, it did not make him feel like less of a butcher. The guilt wrapped around his body, coiled at his wrists and extended to his fingertips once he reached for a slip of paper. What if he had chosen another slip? Did this young girl or boy really deserve to die any more than the slip next to it?

Kuroko slowly unfolded the paper, silence spreading across the large room like a heavy blanket. It was forcing to choke him. Kuroko felt nauseas as his eyes finally saw the name.

Dread. Pure dread travelled to the pit of his stomach before clenching painfully around his heart like a snake. Kuroko tried his best to hold back the tears, and despite the want to put the slip back and pick some other name, rules were rules.

Not him.

Just not him.

"Shigehiro… Ogiwara" He called weakly, the bluenette's voice shaking terribly.

However, it was enough for the crowd to hear, and the soft sound of steps echoed just moments after. Kuroko met Ogiwara's eyes once he approached the plateau. The brunette was being strong, Kuroko could tell that much after having known Ogiwara since a very young age - masked by a soft endearing smile and a prideful gaze, where utter fear just beneath the surface.

This was not supposed to happen. Not to someone like Ogiwara.

"I'm ready to fulfill my duty." Ogiwara announced firmly to the crowd, once taking the spot besides Kuroko. "Don't worry for me; I will do this for the kingdom's survival. I'm proud to be chosen."

Lies.

Kuroko wanted to yell at Ogiwara to stop playing strong. To drop the masquerade and be fearful, cry and yell as he was supposed to do. However, before the bluenette managed to speak up to his best friend, the crowd started cheering loudly for the bravery of the next sacrifice.

In reality, no one truly cared.

Ogiwara was an orphan, and thus a great choice for the next sacrifice in the eyes of the public. No parents would lose their child this time around.

Only, the crown prince would lose his friend.

"It's okay Kuroko, it can't be helped."

Kuroko inhaled sharply, overcome with a mix of fear and frustration when he approached his best friend after the royal announcement and the public had left. "It's not!" He raised his voice, a rare occurrence for the otherwise calm and collected crown prince. "You have to run off! I'll make sure that the guards won't follow you."

Ogiwara shook his head dismissively. "Kuroko, we both know that's impossible." A small smile formed across the brunette's lips, only increasing Kuroko's sinking feeling of dread. "Even if I do manage to run off, you would just have to appoint some other sacrifice to take my stead. I do not want to live, knowing I have the blood of someone else on my hands. It would not be a worthy life."

Kuroko felt helpless. Was there really nothing he could do? Would he just have to stand by and look as his best friend marched to the slaughterhouse?

"It's okay, don't feel bad." Ogiwara tried, as a warm reassuring hand dumped onto the bluenette's shoulder. "There were nothing you could do, I don't blame you." Warm hot tears started rolling down Kuroko's cheeks as Ogiwara rubbed his shoulder soothingly. The bluenette knew. The brunette was simply being strong to spare them both from more hurt, but it could not spare them from the sharp reality of the situation.

"I'm just…" Ogiwara started, voice cracking mid-sentence. "I'm just sad I couldn't become a part of your lifeguard like I promised."

* * *

Kuroko had been lying in his bed that night, unable to sleep, knowing that Ogiwara would march to his demise the following morning. The bluenette could simply not stand by and look without doing anything and thus he had been filled with determination once sneaking through the cold castle corridors and into the small unused room, where the ceremonial gowns were kept.

It felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from Kuroko's shoulders once putting on the clothes. The ceremonial gowns were light and flowy and felt quite comfortable, despite the heavy underlying duty attached to them.

It was the only right thing to do and the reassurance that Ogiwara would be saved, was enough to erase every trace of fear from the bluenette's mind.

Kuroko looked at himself in the mirror, a pale ghostlike figure staring back at him. Countless shades of light blue shun at him, both from the light fabric adoring the gowns and from his messy hair and bright attentive eyes.

He sighed softly, channeling his inner resolve, before leaving Seirin in the dead of night, only wearing the ceremonial gowns and a dark cloak to cover up his identity.

It had been a cold winter night. The snow almost immediately soaked through the light ceremonial sandals, and the wind was harsh and merciless as it easily whipped through the light fabric and shook him to the core.

Kuroko did not bother to look back at the kingdom of Seirin, afraid he would feel homesick, as he fought to keep his legs moving. He would be there soon. The bluenette's body quickly felt exhausted from the constant freezing cold and the extra resistance from the wind. He had no idea for how long he had walked, but once the morning sun started to peek up from on top of the snow-covered hills, he knew it had at least been 6 hours already.

But then he saw it.

The infamous Rakuzan caves.

It was almost impossible not to spot. The mountainside stood tall and proud covered in white, with a clearing displaying the entrance for everyone to see. Only having seen the caves in books and heard it described from his late mother, the thing that immediately told Kuroko he had in fact arrived at his destination, was not so much the look of the mountain, but the large stone plate standing as a warning just meters from the entrance.

Walking with shaky legs to the stone plate, he read the ingrained letters through squinted eyes.

" _Here lies Akashi, the god of victory._

 _Do not approach the god's lair, unless you are prepared to meet the flames of the gods._

 _Rebirth is not for the mortal soul."_

Kuroko did not feel intimidated by the words. Instead, he simply entered the cave, one string of thought filling his mind.

He knew he had set upon an impossible task - to change the mind of a god was no light feat. The tradition of sacrificing youngsters had prevailed for many centuries, and Kuroko knew that he was probably not the first person who saw it for what it was: disgusting bloodshed. Ogiwara had simply been the last straw.

The bluenette would give it all he got, to persuade the god, for the sake of many young lives to come. If he were meant to die in those cold merciless caves without any of his reasoning being heard by the god, then so be it. He would at least be able to embrace death with his head held high. For what? Pride? His inner moral compass?

No matter what the underlying reason was, there was no turning back once the bluenette stepped inside of those caves he would, in time, call a prison.

Things rarely turn out like you want them to.

Neither Kuroko, nor the god, was an exception to that rule.

* * *

"You're getting thinner." A neutral observation, yet it caught the bluenette off guard and involuntarily tore him from the ghosts of the past.

"Excuse me?" Kuroko blurted out, bright blue eyes meeting the god's mismatched ones, gaze laced with wonder. It was the first time the bluenette had experienced the god showing any concern for his well-being. If that was what it was, that is. Kuroko could not be quite sure. Perhaps Akashi just wanted to taunt him with the hint of care. Anything would really work for the bluenette, with the starving feeling that still felt like it was turning his stomach inside out. However, it was not that of traditional hunger. A hunger he could not possibly sate with something as simple as food.

"Do you realize how long you've been here?" Kuroko shook his head lightly, though he did know. The god approached him, steps unhurried. "Long enough for you to have died of hunger under normal circumstances." Akashi elaborated coolly.

Kuroko inhaled softly to keep the increased unnatural hunger under control, when the god lifted his hand, and pressed a warm fingertip to the sharp protruding collarbone peaking from beneath the bluenette's loose garments.

"Magic can do wonders to the mortal body – Among those, keeping it from succumbing to natural causes otherwise deadly." Akashi's gaze was almost caring as eyes fixed upon the patch of skin under his finger, studying it quietly for a few seconds, before tearing his gaze from it just as quickly. "However, there's only so much magic can do."

Kuroko's gaze followed Akashi, the god moving away from the spot where the bluenette had previously been grounded. He felt bewildered by the other's words. Even though the bluenette had only known Akashi for a few months, he had already learned quite a lot about the god of victory. Akashi was always meticulous. He never said more than he had to, and when he did, his words always held hidden purpose. What was this?

"What are you suggesting?" Kuroko offered, as he slowly moved his feet to follow the other, keeping an appropriate amount of distance.

"I was planning to visit an old friend anyway." Akashi spoke, back turned, as he kept the slow unhurried pace. "I guess it wouldn't hurt bringing you along." The redhead continued. "It isn't exactly possible for me to leave you here anyway – that is, without you dying a slow excruciating death from being without my magic." Akashi's shoulders lifted slightly in what was meant to be a shrug. "It would be a shame to end a bet prematurely. After all, I always win."

Kuroko felt warm hope settle in his heart by the other's words. "Does that mean-?"

"Yes, we're leaving these caves."

* * *

Kuroko studied the heavy dark cloak closely, when Akashi dropped it into his arms.

"Wear it." The god commanded. Akashi was already wearing a similar cloak, hiding the noticeable dark flowy garments that the bluenette had gotten so used to seeing him in. Despite the garments hiding the majority of his frame, Kuroko could still see ominous gleaming two-colored eyes and sharp contrastive red hair peaking from underneath the heavy hood.

Kuroko turned the cloak in his hands, bright blue eyes falling upon a small bloodstain.

"Is this one of the guards?" Kuroko asked, voice neutral, though he felt disgust swell in his throat.

"It was." The god corrected plainly, unremorseful. "He won't be needing it anymore."

Kuroko held back the need to lash out at the god's insensitive comment, but instead allowed resolve to fill his body. The bluenette put on the cloak slowly. "You know, the guard who wore these clothes, might have had a family, wife, children, people loving him."

"He might." Akashi replied coldly. "If that was the case, he shouldn't have entered my home. Being an unknowing fool won't shield you from death."

Kuroko smoothed out the fabric of the cloak, before pulling up the hood to shield his face. His features gradually contorted, the edges of his mouth turning downwards and his eyes narrowing. At the least, the god would not be able to see him crumble from within. "Compassion is a virtue you have yet to learn, Akashi." He spat, his voice sounding more insulting than he had intended it to.

However, the shielding nature of the hood only lasted for a few brief seconds, before Kuroko felt warm hands grab the edges of the fabric.

Bright blue eyes met sharp yellow and warm red, and while Kuroko had expected a dismissive angry look, all he received were the hint of a smile on the other's features. Kuroko held his breath, when he thought he saw the slight glint of sadness lacing the other's features. It must have been his imagination.

"You are so very right, Tetsuya"

* * *

Kuroko shielded his eyes from the sharp rays of sunlight when they left the Rakuzan caves. Though the sun was warm and inviting, the wind beat them mercilessly once leaving the caves. Nonetheless, it felt great.

Kuroko inhaled the fresh air deeply, allowing it to fill his lungs and wrap around his entire being. It was such a simple thing. Yet, the bluenette almost felt free. That was, until his eyes fell upon the heavy presence in front of him.

Despite Akashi not being much taller than him, and his entire frame hidden by the cloak, the god's shoulders and back seemed wider than usual. When the god turned around to face him, the bluenette met his gaze directly. Fearless. Like he would meet the eyes of any other acquaintance.

However, were they really just that? Were he really just a plaything to the god? An easily replaceable way to make the endless string of time move faster?

"I would heavily advise you to always wear that cloak."

Kuroko tilted his head ever so slightly in an effort for the god to elaborate on those words.

"If people were to see the sacrificial gowns you're wearing, or your hair for that matter, it is inevitable that someone would be able to recognize you sooner or later."

Kuroko's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "And that would be… bad?" He spoke, hesitantly, knowing the answer even before hearing Akashi's reply.

"Very bad." The god spoke almost immediately. "If a guard recognizes you, and tries to apprehend us- Well, I'm sure you'd be able to piece together the outcome."

Kuroko nodded slowly. Death. Mayhem. More unneeded bloodshed. The bluenette sank nervously.

"I don't intend to draw attention to myself, unless I'm forced to." Akashi spoke, voice lower and heavier than usual. "However, I'm sure you already know that I protect what is rightfully mine. If, it becomes necessary, that is."

"I understand." The bluenette knew a potential escape would be futile. Though the idea had been lying at the back of his head, gnawing at his thoughts, Kuroko knew it was not realistic. For one, Akashi would definitely be able to stop him… and even if the god decided not to stop him, the magic dependency would surely get to him eventually. The caves were not his prison. Akashi was.

"I'll try not to reveal my identity." Kuroko stated, voice firm, as the god turned his back on him again and started walking at a relatively fast pace. "However, won't your identity be a bigger problem?" The bluenette asked softly as he tried to keep up.

"It won't." The god retorted. "My vessel's appearance is not known to the common man." Akashi continued. "Furthermore, I won't be emitting the same magical aura as you've been used to these couple of months. I will be suppressing it as much as possible, in order to pass for any other mortal, and as long as no one touches me, people won't be able to tell that I'm different from them."

Kuroko was about to speak up when the god added;

"In theory."

Kuroko blinked. "In theory?" he replied, worry lacing his voice. "You're not sure about this?"

"Tetsuya should know that a god's powers are not so easily contained, not even by the god himself." Akashi's voice was as cool and calm as previously. "As long as nothing elicits an emotional response, we'll be fine."

"If something makes you angry?"

"For example. Could be any other strong emotion though."

Kuroko smiled slightly from underneath the covers of the hood. Kuroko initially held back the words he wanted to say, but against his better judgment, decided to speak up nonetheless. "Akashi is not that different from any other mortal man after all." The god stopped in his track, as if frozen by a spell woven into those words. "Not even he is above the volatile nature of emotions."

The god kept silent. The sound of the wind filling the gaps left by the silence spreading between them.

In the end, Akashi started walking again, no words leaving his lips in rebuttal.


	4. Fascination

**Chapter 4: Fascination**

They walked for a full day. Kuroko had never been full of stamina, and the journey quickly tore into his energy reserves. The terrain was rocky and filled with countless steep hills, and the harsh unforgiving wind only made the continuous ascending and descending tougher.

However, he refused to let the god know that. The bluenette had his pride, and he refused to fall behind simply because his body was screaming for a break.

Despite the bluenette never voicing that he was tired, Kuroko could tell that Akashi was slowing down his pace for him as the journey continued.

He decided not to comment on it. Ever since Kuroko had run his mouth, indirectly stating that Akashi was more human than he had initially thought, the god had been quiet. Kuroko could not tell if Akashi was mad or simply not in the mood for idle chatter, and the sound of the wind in his ears made a dialogue hard regardless.

Therefore, he welcomed the silence stretching between them.

"We're almost there." were the words to break the imposed silence, and the bluenette's bright blue eyes rose to attention.

Sure enough, barely visible far off in the horizon, was a small village. It was less than half the size of Seirin, the Kingdom Kuroko had grown up in, and the bluenette could not pinpoint if he had been there before or not.

Being the crown prince of Seirin, had meant Kuroko visiting neighboring villages from time to time to inspire the common folk. He remembered enjoying the visits, as people were, more often than not, nice and welcoming, however, the visits were usually brief.

Through Kuroko's countless visits, he had learned that the lands stretching around the kingdom of Seirin were not prosperous. The villages were able to function on their own, but often needed economic support from the royal family.

"Does your friend live here?" Kuroko asked softly, cautiously breaking their mutual silence.

"No." Was the immediate reply. "It is simply a pit-stop for you to fill your stomach. Doesn't seem like you'd last another day of journeying otherwise."

Kuroko smiled mildly. "You're probably right." The bluenette admitted, though he inwardly felt letdown by his lack of stamina. He initially wanted to apologize for slowing the god down, but figured it would not change much.

They descended the hills, Akashi leading the way, and the bluenette following a few steps behind like usual. Akashi never really looked back to acknowledge him, or check if he were still there when they were not sparsely conversing.

"Come closer."

Kuroko tore his gaze from the ground when hearing the god's voice, but noticed too late that his face collided directly with Akashi's back. The god had stopped. As the inviting warmth radiating through the heavy fabric of Akashi's cloak hit him, the bluenette brought his hands forward to push himself away from the god, however, Akashi was too fast.

A warm rough hand clasped around his wrist, and a firm tug brought him forward, next to the god. Meeting Kuroko were those two-colored eyes he had learned to both love and hate in equal measures.

"If you walk behind me like that, you will surely draw attention." A faint smile lingered on the god's lips and Kuroko could swear he saw mischief lacing the other's gaze when Kuroko shivered from the direct contact. "I'm not your master, Tetsuya, but if you continue with the distance, people will surely be lead to believe so."

Kuroko slowly nodded, meeting the other's gaze head-on despite the tingling sensation coursing through his body when he felt Akashi tighten the grip on his wrist ever so slightly.

"Where do you want me?" He asked reluctantly, challenging the other's intense gaze with a neutral one of his own.

"Next to me." Akashi slowly lessened his grip before fully letting the bluenette go.

Kuroko understood the logic behind Akashi's request, though it felt weird when he quickened his pace to walk side by side with the god. Even though Kuroko knew they had to act natural, he somehow felt like he was crossing some invisible line that he should not cross.

Kuroko could not help but feel closer to the god. If it was not because Kuroko remembered that fearsome piercing yellow eye, the warm licking of flames and the aura forcing to suffocate him, the bluenette might have been fooled into believing that Akashi was not any different from your common man-

"Act natural, you're tense." He heard the god's calm voice, when the bluenette realized they had already entered the small village.

The village was buzzing with life even though it was starting to get late. The small houses adorning the streets were of poor quality, but all bore distinctive personal features, showing off the personalities of the families living there. Children were freely roaming the streets, laughing and chattering and the last few merchants were packing up their stands after a long day of work.

However, behind the initial prosperous façade, was the less pretty side of the village. Hiding in the alleyways were the old and young, wearing tattered clothes, dirt on their faces and hopelessness filling their sunken eyes.

"Travelers, do you have a coin to spare?" Kuroko turned his eyes to the small child clutching at the ends of Akashi's dark robe. "I'm so hungry; I just want to buy a meal, please." The child's voice brimmed with pure desperation.

Akashi, however, only stopped for the briefest of seconds, before continuing to walk like the child did not even exist.

Kuroko was not sure what to do. He did not have any money, yet his conscious would not allow him to pass by a small child in need. He knew it would not make much of a difference; there were 100 of cases just like this child…

Nevertheless, Kuroko did what he felt was right, when he dropped to his knees in front of the child. "What is your name?" He asked mildly.

"Hiro." The small boy replied cautiously, having felt the initial dismissiveness of the other traveler.

"Hiro, that's a pretty name." Kuroko spoke warmly. He noticed that Akashi did not exactly stop to wait for him, so the bluenette had to act quickly if he wanted to help the child. "Unfortunately, I don't have any money Hiro, but I can give you this instead."

Kuroko dropped one of the small silver bracelets worn with the ceremonial gowns into the child's dirty hands. Hiro's eyes came alive, brimming with a rare glint of hope upon seeing the beautiful piece of jewelry. "Really? This is for me?"

"It is. I'm sure you'll be able to trade it for a few coins." With Akashi increasing the distance between them, Kuroko could gradually feel a sharp stinging pain emerging at the center of his chest. Kuroko grabbed his coat, clutching desperately at the fabric, when the first waves of nausea washed across him and his breathing grew heavier.

"Mister, are you okay?" Hiro asked, worry lacing his gaze.

"I'm fine." Kuroko managed to mutter, before rising again with increased effort. "Take care of yourself, Hiro, I have to go now."

His feet felt like lead, every step excruciating as the pain intensified with every passing second. He managed to walk for a few minutes in the direction Akashi had went, before the bluenette had to drop to his knees again.

Kuroko almost considered giving up, when the pain suddenly started to dull for no apparent reason. Kuroko inhaled deeply when he was allowed deeper breaths for air, and he slowly withdrew his hand from his chest in relief when the clenching subsided as well.

"Helping one lost soul won't make a difference, Tetsuya." Akashi's voice sounded from above the bluenette. "If he shows that bracelet to the guards, you know what could happen."

Kuroko forced a faint smile onto his lips, despite the intense pain still lingering in the corners of his mind. "I'm glad you came back for me." He spoke softly, meeting two-colored judging eyes hanging above him. "He's just a child, I had to help him."

Akashi stood frozen above him, the position with the god's looming presence would be terrifying to most, but Kuroko simply felt at ease with the god being close once more. "We'll be out of here before anyone realizes who I am."

Kuroko knew he was convincing himself more so than Akashi, when the god's eyes narrowed in response. "The consequences are on you, if we run into any resistance. Remember that."

Kuroko inhaled sharply in surprise, when Akashi grasped his shoulder and pulled him into a standing position. First then, did the bluenette realize they had spectators.

"Nothing to worry about, I've got this under control." Akashi announced to the few people who had stopped to spectate the scene. Kuroko was taken aback by the warm tone lacing the god's voice. "My brother here is an anemic; I'll take care of him."

Kuroko leaned onto Akashi's shoulder for support, when the god suddenly started to walk again, removing the both of them from the public prying eye.

"Brother?" Kuroko asked softly, when they were not being watched anymore.

"Alibi." Akashi explained, the warmth from before gone. "In this kind of village, mortals only look out for their immediate family - being brothers would make the most sense in the current situation."

Kuroko reluctantly nodded, though he felt slightly put off by pretending to be Akashi's brother. They were about the same height, and though Akashi was clearly more muscular and they did not share the same hair color or eye color, they could pass as being related with a bit of persuasion.

Regardless, the bluenette did not feel like arguing with the god, especially not when he still felt drained from their brief separation. Kuroko did want to admit it, but it felt nice to lean against Akashi's shoulder. The god felt firm and strong, like the bluenette's weight was nothing to him, and the aura enveloping him from their close proximity felt like a warm blanket, lulling him into a state verging on the edge of sleep.

Kuroko exhaled deeply, his body finally relaxing once more. "Thank you." He breathed.

"For what?"

The sky had darkened, and Kuroko could tell the night was steadily approaching. "For sticking with me." The bluenette added.

Akashi did not reply to those words, but simply kept his sharp two colored eyes locked on their path ahead. Kuroko did not mind the silence.

After having walked for a few minutes, Kuroko's strength gradually returned and they arrived at a small tavern, windows tinted with a warm glow emitting from the inside.

Upon entering the establishment, the temperature rose, and Kuroko's nostrils were hit with a scent of beer and meat. A deep-seated hunger settled in the pit of his stomach by the mere scent, and salvia gathered at the back of his tongue in pure anticipation of the food to come.

"Today's meal, please." Akashi announced casually to the bar maiden, before helping Kuroko to settle at one of the few empty tables.

Though Akashi did seem calm and collected on the outside, Kuroko could tell from their months together that Akashi was alert. The bar was stuffed full with people, and even though they had not attracted too much attention with their entry, there was still the very real possibility that someone would sense that something was off with either of them.

Kuroko still had no idea if Akashi's powers were untraceable to the common man, and it made him visibly anxious to know that one misstep would lead to, quite possibly, an entire village's destruction.

"Here you go!" The bar maiden announced oblivious to Kuroko's inner dread, as she placed a plate of mashed potatoes and some sort of mystery stew in front of Akashi.

When she had left, Akashi immediately pushed the plate of steaming hot food in front of Kuroko, sending the bluenette a small nod as if to signal that it was okay for him to eat.

Kuroko wanted nothing else than to eat, yet, something made him speak up first:

"You're not having any?" Kuroko would be more than happy to share, even with the hunger still egging him to dig in immediately.

"I'm afraid not." Akashi replied plainly. The god leaned back in his chair, mismatched eyes watching Kuroko closely as the bluenette finally decided to dig into his meal. Despite feeling observed, and oddly embarrassed by the god watching him eat, Kuroko did not stop.

Kuroko was initially left in the dark regarding the god's gaze, yet, when he finally spoke up, Kuroko could tell what kind of emotion the intense stare had hidden:

"Gods doesn't experience hunger like you mortals do."

 _Fascination._

* * *

"Akashi, this is in no way appropriate." Kuroko spoke in immediate protest once he was presented with their room for the night.

Though the room on the first floor of the bar was larger than most low-end taverns, and they had access to their own private bathroom, Kuroko could not ignore one major flaw in an otherwise fine accommodation plan:

One bed.

Two people.

It did not add up.

A very faint smile pulled onto Akashi's lips, and for a second, Kuroko thought Akashi had planned the single bed all along. However, that inclination was debunked when the god spoke up:

"As much as I'm sure you would not mind it, I won't be sharing that bed with you."

Kuroko cleared his throat, visibly embarrassed by allowing his thoughts to wander in such a direction. It was nothing like him. Of course they would not share the same bed, what had he been thinking?

"I would mind…" Kuroko retorted, trying to save his last shred of dignity, but the words faltered on the tip of his tongue.

"Naturally." Akashi circled around him, sharpening the bluenette's senses in the process. "Rest, we have another long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

Kuroko followed Akashi's every move, as the god sat down onto a small wooden chair, situated at the single window of the room. Akashi sat with the confidence of a king – legs crossed, body language relaxed and two colored eyes peering at him with the promise of unspoken words.

"You still haven't told me where we're going." Kuroko spoke tentatively – figuring there might be a reason for Akashi's secrecy.

After long stretched silence, Akashi finally spoke; "We are going to the forest of the premonition god."

Kuroko, having been educated in all of the major gods of the land, was familiar with the god of premonition. He was known as a seer with immense knowledge of the impending future. Many had tried to gain his favor in the past in order to use his knowledge for warfare, but few had succeeded. The god of premonition was reclusive and had not accepted sacrifices in many hundred years – no one knew why.

"And… the two of you are friends?" Kuroko asked, slight disbelief lacing his voice.

"You could say that, yes." Akashi replied. "At least I find his company enjoyable."

To hear Akashi actually speak fondly of someone surprised Kuroko. The god of premonition had to be a special kind of being to get on Akashi's good side.

Kuroko still had a hard time accepting that that was all – that Akashi simply needed to catch up with the god of premonition for 'old time's sake', but he left the conversation at that, feeling the weight of tiredness on his body.

"Where will you be sleeping?" Kuroko asked as he slipped under the light linen covers of the single-bed. Kuroko did not feel too good about the situation. If them not sharing the same bed resulted in the god sleeping in a chair, the bluenette would surely be able to swallow his pride in order for them both to feel comfortable. Akashi might be a god, but surely, he would prefer having a comfortable night just like anyone else would?

"I don't sleep." Akashi's voice cut through Kuroko's train of thought – short and precise. "Waiting a few hours for you to sleep won't be anything compared to the many hundred years I've existed so far."

Kuroko held his tongue, sky blue eyes softening. It was almost sad hearing such a thing. It did not seem like Akashi was particularly happy about his immortality. In such moments, Kuroko was reminded once more of their glaring differences – the difference between a man and a god.

* * *

Kagami held the small silver piece in his large calloused hands. He studied it closely, mahogany eyes immediately recognizing the design, the purity of the silver and the beautiful blue gemstones engraved in the jewelry.

"And you say you found this in the possession of an orphan?" Kagami asked the soldier who had just brought him the ceremonial silver piece.

"Yes, he said a beautiful looking boy with bright blue eyes gave it to him. Kagami-sama, it might just be stolen goods, the orphans here can have very long fingers-"

Kagami held up a firm hand, effectively silencing the soldier from saying anymore.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention." Kagami spoke quietly. In the privacy of his mind, Kagami's thoughts were rampaging with hues of blue.

The crown prince was alive and well. Kagami could have cried of happiness, if it was not because he knew, his happiness might be short lived.

"Did the orphan mention any other people?" Kagami asked, as he stuffed the jewelry into the safety of his pocket.

"Uhm… yes…" The soldier dragged his words, eyes darting to the sky to remember words he initially had not thought much of. "The boy was in the company of an ominous looking person." The soldier started. "He had scary looking eyes, two-colored apparently."

Kagami's eyes widened in disbelief by the soldier's words.

The god of victory still had Kuroko.

The initial shred of hope slowly faded, but Kagami refused to let go just yet. Kagami had hoped Kuroko would have escaped somehow, simply not returning to the castle, but hearing of two-colored eyes, Kagami could only assume the god was still in the possession of the crown prince.

One major question was repeating itself in Kagami's mind:

 _Why had Kuroko not been consumed like the other sacrifices?_

"I need you to gather 30 of my best men." Kagami spoke assertively to the soldier. "I think we might be able to get the crown prince back."

The soldier's eyes widened in what could only be described as excitement and pride, when he saluted the much taller male with the firm precise motion of his hand.

"Yes, captain Kagami."


End file.
